


Freewill

by Wukky1



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wukky1/pseuds/Wukky1
Summary: A 200 word challenge that has to include the word "Freewill" thanks to my lovely writing group The Jaguars.Hope you like it  - it's short but sweet :)





	

Matt placed his red helmet down on the kitchen counter. He ran his hands through his damp hair. Pouring himself a glass of water a noise on the roof startled him. He tilted his head and tried to focus on the footsteps. For a split second he thought about leaving his helmet on the counter and staying as Matt Murdock. He listened again and zoned in. He thought he recognised the heartbeat and ran up his stairs to the roof. Placing his mask over his head he became Daredevil once more.

"I know you are here, show yourself" he called out

"Find me" she replied

Within seconds Matt had his hand to Elektra's throat and pushed her up against the wall.

"Who sent you?" he growled

She remained silent

"I said who sent you? Was it Stick? The Hand?"

"I came on my own freewill"

Her heartbeat thumped loudly in her chest . He double checked the roof making sure there was no one else hiding in the darkness waiting to pounce. When he was certain she was alone he released his grip.

"Well it's about time" he smiled. "I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up"


End file.
